


i'll give you everything I have

by dumblamp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumblamp/pseuds/dumblamp
Summary: Fanvid created for the Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2019
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	i'll give you everything I have

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is my first bigger sq project and I've never posted on ao3 before so that's ... interesting. Anyways this spans from season 2b to neverland and uhh enjoy I guess. Also I am aware that this ain't Christmassy but there's not much i can do when we didn't get a Christmas episode.


End file.
